Gobaek Song
by Abitaruya
Summary: perasaan yang terpendam, keinginan terpendam seorang park jinyoung pada mark tuan yang punya rasa masing-masing. akankah Mark mengakuinya?. Yuhuuuu Markjin Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic markjin pertama yang terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru mereka

Enjoy it...

Gobaek Song

Masih jelas diingatan Jinyoung saat pertama kali bertemu lelaki keturunan china yang tinggal di L.A itu. Lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya dan bergabung menjadi trainee dengannya. Jin young yang saat itu tak begitu fasih bahasa inggris mencoba membantu lelaki bernama asli Tuan Yi En itu untuk belajar mengenai korea. Tak mudah memang, apalagi Mark( panggilan pemuda itu) bukanlah orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain. Tapi Jinyoung berusaha dekat dengannya, hingga setahun setelah kedatangan Mark mereka menjadi begitu akrab. Tentu saja Jinyoung juga dekat dengan trainee yang lain tapi dengan Mark dia merasa ada yang aneh memenuhi dadanya setiap dekat dengannya. Perasaan nyaman yang segera dia alihkan sebagai perasaan antar saudara, tak lebih.

"Ayo kita debut bersama Nyoung-ah…", ucap Mark pada suatu hari.

"Uhm!", Jin young mengangguk mantap. Tentu saja dia ingin debut bersama Mark. Menjadi satu grup dengan Mark adalah impian kecil yang diam-diam disimpannya. Jinyoung tentu saja senang ternyata Mark mempunyai impian yang sama dengannya. Tapi, takdir membuat dua manusia itu mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Agensi ternyata mendebutkan Jin young pada duo JJ Project bersama Im Jae Bum, trainee yang mengikuti kompetensi dengan Jinyoung.

Lelaki manis itu merasa bersalah pada Mark karena tak bisa menjaga janjinya. Mark mungkin saja menerima permintaan maafnya tapi entah mengapa hubungan mereka merenggang terlebih lagi jadwal Jinyoung yang seketika memadat. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan Jae Bum. Bukan berati dia tak suka pada Jae Bum. JB -nama panggung rekannya- hyung orang yang baik meski kadang terlalu to the point. Yang dia lihat, Mark perlahan menjauh darinya, terlebih lagi rumor kedekatannya dengan teman duetnya, Im Jae Bum. Tentu saja mereka dekat tapi tak lebih seperti kakak-adik.

Setahun setelah debutnya, Jin young dan Jae Bum terpaksa hiatus karena proyek mereka dianggap gagal. Profit yang mereka hasilkan tak sesuai harapan. Jinyoung berada di titik terendahnya, ia bahkan sempat kembali ke Busan untuk mengambil liburan. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan tentang kegagalannya dan juga Mark yang tak peduli padanya lagi. Hingga suatu hari agensi menelponnya lagi. Dia hanya diberitahu untuk berkumpul lagi di JYPE.

Jinyoung menghela nafas sebelum memasuki ruangan yang sudah ia kenali, mata sipitnya terbelalak melihat orang-orang yang sudah ada di ruangan itu. Jae Bum, Mark, Jackson, Bam-Bam dan Yugyeom. Jin young menatap bingung, langkahnya tak berani dia lanjutkan.

"Masuklah…", perintah sang CEO. Jinyoung melangkah kaku memasuki ruangan, ia sampai harus ditarik oleh Jae Bum untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah….kalian berenam atau mungkin ada tambahan personil lain, akan membentuk boy group baru…", begitu pengumuman CEO JYPE membuat Jinyoung semakin dipenuhi kekagetan. "Kau Jae Bum dan juga Jinyoung, ah aneh rasanya menyebut nama sendiri, uhm…kalian akan digabungkan dengan keempat orang ini. Kalian mungkin debut tahun depan…jadi berlatihlah dengan giat", JYP mengakhiri pengumumannya. Mereka berenam kemudian keluar ruangan dnegan perasaan masing-masing.

Jin young tak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Tidak. Bukankah dia seharusnya bahagia, dia bisa debut sekali lagi dengan Mark. Bicara tentang Mark, Jin young mengedarkan pandanganya mencari pemuda itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Mark menghindari pandangannya. Jin young merengut, apa Mark masih marah padanya?. Dan keadaan itu berlangsung selama setahun mereka berlatih, Mark hanya bicara seperlunya dengan Jinyoung. Lalu kemana lagi dia harus bercerita selain Jae Bum, hyungnya yang setahun belakangan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya hingga anggota terakhir datang, Choi Young Jae. Pemuda chubby bersuara merdu yang sepertinya mencuri pandangan Jae Bum. Apa Jin Young akan kesepian lagi?. Dia tahu dia tak berhak melarang Jae Bum dekat dengan siapa pun, lagipula Jin Young setuju-setuju saja jika JB memiliki hubungan dengan Young Jae.

Hari itu pun tiba, pertengahan Januari 2014, mereka bertujuh resmi debut dibawah nama GOT7. Mereka berangkulan satu sama lain setelah debut stage mereka. Jin young terhenti ketika Mark berdiri di depannya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, "Maaf aku baru memenuhi janjiku sekarang…", ucap Jinyoung. Mark menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya,"Maaf mengacuhkanmu selama ini…", ucap Mark. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya lagi setiap melihat wajah dongsaengnya. Ia menyerah, ia hanya tak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari.

Perlahan GOT7 mulai dikenal tidak hanya di Korea tetapi di beberapa negara lain karena member mereka yang berasal dari Amerika, Hongkong dan Thailand. Fans mereka semakin bertambah, banyak di antara fans mulai memasangkan member satu dengan yang lainnya karena kedekatan mereka. Termasuk Jinyoung dengan Mark dengan couple MarkJin. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal itu, ini semua demi fans. Pada awalnya… namun perasaan Jinyoung yang lama telah dia kubur muncul lagi. Ia mencoba mengalihkan segala perhatian Mark sebagai fans service belaka tapi dia tak mungkin menutup mata jika Mark akan berubah jika dekat dengannya. Hey…Mark mempunyai image cool tapi kenapa begitu manis jika di dekat Jin Young. Rangkulan bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, bahkan sesekali Mark mengecup pipi Jin Young di depan fans. Bahkan mark pernah mencium bibirnya saat dia tertidur di belakang panggung, jika saja dia tak segera tersadar mungkin saja akan ada wartawan yang memergoki mereka.

"Kau kenapa?", jae bum memergoki jin young yang sedang melamun.

"Ah? Eopseoyo…", kilah Jin young.

"Nyong-ah…", Mark tiba-tiba membaringkan kepalanya di paha Jin young. Jae Bum menyeringai melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Jinyoung. "Aku pergi dulu kalo begitu…istirahatlah…kita akan segera perform lagi…". Jin Young hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Jin Young memandangi Mark yang tampak tertidur. "Berhenti menatapku Nyong-ah…", Jin Young dibuat gelagapan pada kalimat Mark barusan. Mark kemudian bangkit,"Kamu manis jinyoungie…", Mark menjawil pipi Jinyoung gemas. "Aku manusia bukan gula…", protes Jinyoung menahan malu berusaha menepis tangan Mark di pipinya. "Tapi kau tetap manis…".

"Eww…hentikan kalian berdua, atau kalian kunikahkan…", Candaan Jackson membuat Mark terkekeh pada pemuda Hongkong yang kini memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. "Jika Jinyoung tak keberatan…", Mark sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sebelum meninggalkan Jinyoung yang semakin bingung dan….takut. Takut salah mengartikan semua sikap Mark selama ini.

Mark menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang latihan ketika mendengar dua suara yang di kenalnya. Dia menyandarkan diri pada daun pintu.

"Kau merasa risih?", tanya suara pertama, suara Jae Bum.

"Bukan begitu…", sahut suara lainnya, suara milik Jin Young.

"Lalu?, jangan membuatku bingung", protes Jaebum. Mark semakin penasaran apa yang dibicarakan JJProject itu.

"Hanya saja, aku takut salah…Mark hyung…". Mark menajamkan pendengarnya ketika namanya disebut.

"Mark hyung apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?", duo maknae yang tiba-tiba muncul berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasi Mark. Sial, dia tak bisa mendengar kalimat Jinyoung selanjutnya. Tentang apa yang Jinyoung pikirkan terhadap dirinya.

"Ani..aku hanya lelah…", kilahnya kemudian membuka pintu ruang latihan. Mereka akan mempersiapkan repackage album setelah album MAD mereka menuai sukses. Mereka akan menambahkan tiga lagu baru.

"Ouh…wasseyo…", Jae Bum menyapa membernya sekaligus menghilangkan kekakuan yang terjadi saat wajah Mark muncul membuka pintu. Jin Young tentu saja kaget untung Jae Bum segera menyelamatkannya.

"Ah….lagu ini sangat indah….", ucap Young jae setelah mendengar demo lagu mereka.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya, Jae-ah?", Jae Bum tersenyum pada Young Jae. "Kau sudah melakukannya, hyung pabo…", Youngjae mencubit gemas lengan leadernya yang duduk disampingnya karena bagian mereka pada lagu sama.

"Kurasa ada orang lain yang perlu melakukannya…', celetuk Jackson iseng.

"Melakukan apa?", Tanya Bam-bam polos.

"Kau terlalu polos bamie…", Jackson mengelus rambut Bambam.

Jin Young hanya terdiam memandangi setiap baris lirik lagu baru mereka. Ya…lagu mereka memang indah. Sederhana tapi membuat orang ingin jatuh cinta. "Sepertinya kau suka lagu baru kita", Mark mendekati Jinyoung yang tampak kaget akan kehadiran Mark. "Eoh,hyung, kau mebuatku …lagu ini Indah sekali…".

"Ah…aku harap aku bisa melakukan seperti di lagu itu…", ucap Mark.

"Eoh…Mark hyung neon…". Mark hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Jinyoung.

"Kau…menyukai…seseorang?" tanya Jin Young hati-hati, ada perih yang menjalari hatinya jika Mark menyukai orang lain. Wae? Kalian bertanya, pemuda manis ini menetapkan hatinya jika dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm…hahh,,,seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah…hm..jinyoung-ah…kau tahu kapan waktu atau momen indah untuk menyatakan perasaan. Natal? Tahun baru?", Mark memberondong Jinyoung dengan pertanyaan tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Jinyoung. Mark menyukai orang lain, begitu konklusi dalam pikirannya.

"Nyong-ah?", panggil Mark saat Jinyoung tak menyahut.

"Oh? Uhm…kau tadi bertanya apa Hyung?", Jin Young tak bisa menutupi hilang fokusnya.

"Eeeii…Aku bertanya kapan waktu paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang ku suka?", ulang Mark lagi.

"Ah..uhm…", Jin Young mencoba berpikir ditengah kekalutan hatinya, sungguh dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah pengakuan Mark barusan.

"Eonje jinyoung-ah?", Mark tampak exciting.

"Uhm…christmas eve…"

"Ah…benar juga…", Mark manggut-manggut setuju. "Apalagi jika turun salju…", tambah Jin Young sendu. "Semoga benar turun salju…", Mark menangkupkan kedua tangannya berdoa. Hey…hyung bodoh, kau telah membuat seorang patah hati disini keluh Jin young dalam hatinya.

Album repackage mereka rilis akhir bulan kesebelas, responnya lumayan bagus. Lagu romantis yang menjadi single andalan mereka diterima banyak fans. Terlebih lagi konsep MV mereka yang real. Jin young berusaha bersikap profesional selama pembuatan MV padahal hatinya begitu iri melihat pasangan yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta mereka.

"Kita akan perform special di malam natal wohooo…", teriak Young Jae girang setelah comaback stage mereka. Hari ini mereka istirahat setelah beberapa schedule terkait promosi lagu baru mereka.

"Panggung terbuka…kita akan menghangatkan hati ahgase,,,,", Jackson memeluk Bambam yang balas memeluknya.

"Malam natal? Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut, aku sudah membuat janji…", Mark mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi dia tekuni.

"Eoh? Wae hyung? Kau mau kemana?", tanya Yugyeom penasaran.

"Aku akan pulang…aku janji pada seseorang…", ucap Mark mebuat Jinyoung yang lelah semakin menekuk wajahnya. Jadi benar Mark akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia suka, dia sudah duga akan begini jadinya. Mark hanya menganggap semua yang mereka lakukan selama ini demi fans tidak lebih seperti yang Jinyoung pikirkan selama ini.

"Yah..nuguya? Mark hyung akan berkencan…", Goda Youngjae melirik Jin young yang seperti mati suri.

"Not yet,,,youngjae-ah…lebih baik kau saja dengan jaebum…", Mark kembali asyik dengan ponselnya. "Orang sibuk ini susah diajak kencan…", sungut Youngjae yang sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengan leadernya. "Kau tidak pernah memintanya…", bela JB.

"Tidak peka…".

"Kau hanya perlu memintanya Jae-ah…"

"Seperti hyung akan mengabulkannya saja…"

"Gzzz…tentu saja, anything for you…"

"Omo…leader kita sekarang gombal sekali…", Jaebum menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukkannya karena gemas pada kekasihnya. "Berisik sekali…!", Jinyoung yang tak tahan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berenam memasuki kamarnya. Mereka berenam saling pandang kemudian seringaian muncul pada bibir mereka semua.

Jinyoung membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mereka berenam minus Mark sebentar lagi akan melakuakn special performance di Gangnam. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak siap ketika Mark kembali nanti, bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Dia tak mungkin bersikap sedekat dulu pada Mark. Hyungnya telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ayo Jinyoung hyung…", Yugyeon menepuk bahu Jinyoung ketika intro Gobaek song mulai di mainkan.

 _ **Subaek beon seonggonghanjeok eomneun gobaek**_

 _ **Jasingami eomneun na should I just go back bandeusi gobaekhanda**_

 _ **Malman hamyeon mwohae in the end, ni apeseo deul su eomneun naui gogae**_

Jackson muncul pertama kali di panggung langsung disambut riuh rendah fans yang rela datang di tengah dinginnya desember.

 _ **Nan niga joha I mari dodaeche wae eoryeonji**_

 _ **Mal haryeoda mallyeoda mal haryeoda mallyeoda**_

Jin young kemudian muncul di panggung menyanyikan bagian pertama, dia kemudian duduk di bangku yang menjadi property panggung.

 _ **Pyeonjireul sseoseo juneun got, majeodo wae himi deulji**_

 _ **Sseotdaga tto jjijjeotda sseotdaga tto jjijeotda**_

Yugyeom muncul menyanyikan part selanjutnya memberi senyumnya pada Jin young yang mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

 _ **Neoui maeumi nawa dalla, neoreul du beon dasin mot bolkka bwa**_

 _ **Geuge neomu duryeowoseo**_

Jinyoung melanjutkan partnya lagi masih duduk di bangku, dia berharap Mark ada di sini sekarang. Entah mengapa setiap bagiannya pada lagu ini mewakili perasaannya.

 _ **Malhal yonggiga najil anh, ireoke noraereul billyeo**_

 _ **Naui maemeul neoege yeolge**_

Yu gyeom kemudian menyanyikan bagiannya yang kedua sembari menghampiri Jin young dan duduk di lengan bangku di sebelah Jin young.

 _ **I love you, baby I…I Love you (aju orae jeonbuteo)**_

 _ **I Love you, baby I, I love you ( I do)**_

Jae Bum muncul bersama Youngjae bergandengan tangan menyanyikan bagian mereka. Pasangan roommate itu berhenti tepat di depan Jinyoung membnetuk hati bersama saat Youngjae menyanyikan lirik 'I do'.

 _ **Haru jongil neoui dapjangeul gidaryeo hoksirado mal sils halkka bwaseo**_

 _ **Sseotda jiwotdareul bonbakhae, naui jinsimgwan dalli mari heot naone**_

 _ **Georeul bomyeo yeonsephaetdeon, deurama gateun dae sadereun ne ape seomyeon**_

 _ **Kkammeogeun chaero heodungdae, nae soneun neoui son apaeseo meomchitae**_

 _ **Simjangsoriga neoege deullil deusi keojine yeah**_

Bambam muncul dari balik panggung mmbawakan rap khasnya kemudian memeluk hyungnya. Dia baru melepas pelukkannya saat Jinyoung menyanyikan bagiannya yang sama sekali lagi. Jinyoung menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Lagu ini adalah lagu romantis bukan lagu ballad meskipun liriknya seperti menyindir keadaanya. Yugyeom berpindah duduk di sebelahnya ketika menyanyikan bagiannya lagi seakan menguatkan hyungnya.

Jae Bum dan Youngjae kembali menyanyikan bagian reff sambil menarik Yugyeom menjauhi Jinyoung kemudian bergabung bersama Jackson dan Bambam yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jinyoung sekarang duduk. Jinyoung menatap ke lima temannya bingung, kenapa mereka meninggalkan Jinyoung duduk sendirian. Salju tiba-tiba turun membuat Jinyoung menunduk menahan air matanya lagi. Pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi Mark saat ini. Ia ingin Mark ada disini, sekarang, saat ini juga….

Jin young mengangkat wajahnya saat suara husky itu terdengar, tidak, mereka tidak lypsync hari ini. Bukankah harusnya Jackson yang mengcover ketidakhadiran Mark. Jinyoung melepas kacamatanya memastikan sosok blonde yang sekarang mendekat ke arahnya adalah Mark. Tuan Yi En yang tadi ingin sekali di temuinya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat masih melanjutkan bagian rapnya, Mark menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih yang diterima dengan Jinyoung dengan bingung. Fans sudah berteriak gila melihat aksi member tertua di grup itu. Banner Markjin mulai bermunculan dikerumunan penonton…

 _ **Yeojeonhi naneun sosimhan babijimhan…**_

 _ **Sumanheun bameul saemyeo ssetdeon I noraega**_

 _ **Naui jinsimeul jeonhaejugil wonhae,**_

 _ **Ieopon han jjogeul neoui sone**_

Mark duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang menutup bibirnya tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berada di depannya. Air matanya tak ingin dia bendung lagi. Mark mengeluarkan sebuah kotak…ketika lirik lagu bagiannya berseru 'eottae?' Mark membuka kotak tersebut. Musik berhenti seketika. Sebuah cincin yang dulu sempat Jinyoung lihat Mark design sendiri.

Jinyoung menghambur memeluk Mark. Paboya…bisiknya ditengah riuh sorak penonton yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Mark membalas pelukkan Jinyoung dengan senyum sumringah. Music dihidupkan lagi, ke lima member yang lain bersorak menyemprotkan salju buatan ke arah Markjin couple. Mark membantu Jinyoung berdiri merangkul pinggangnya bergabung bersama member yang lain. Sebelum lagu berakhir Mark menyelipkan cincin di jemari manis Jinyoung dan dengan cepat mencuri satu ciuman dari kekasih barunya. Ke lima member lain terpaku sementara penonton berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang pingsan. Rencana mereka berhasil. Pengakuan yang indah di malam natal di bawah salju, seperti keinginan Jin young.

.


	2. Chapter 2 sequel

Sepertinya cerita mereka masih perlu dilanjut chingu,,,hihihi...  
enjoy it...

 **(Markjin 4ever)**

Mark masih belum mau melepaskan genggamanya dari Jinyoung, pemuda manis itu tak hentinya tersipu. Entahlah…wajahnya memerah karena dingin atau pemuda Taiwan di sebelahnya. Hingga mereka kembali ke dalam van Mark masih menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyung…", panggil jinyoung malu-malu, tak enak pada ke lima orang lainnya yang mulai cekikikan.

"Wae?", Tanya Mark dengan tenang menoleh ke arah jinyoung.

"Bi-bisakah kau lepas sebentar? Aku tak akan lari…".

"Ah…mian…", Mark melepas genggamannya setelah mereka berdua duduk.

"Aku tidak pernah tau Mark hyung akan seprotektif ini. Hahhh…sepertinya akan susah melakukan jinson fanservice", canda Jackson yang duduk di belakang newly couple. "Becareful dude…", Mark menatap Jackson yang berpura-pura takut. "Ah…mereka manis sekali…", Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang leader. Jaebum tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Youngjae.

 **(Markjin 4ever)**

Jinyoung menggulung lengan bajunya, ia bersiap-siap mencuci piring kotor bekas makan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hey…need any help?", Mark muncul di sebelahnya yang hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan mangkuk yang sedang dicucinya. Mark terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Hyuuuung…", rengut jinyoung.

"Kita hanya berdua, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih manis?", Mark ikut mencuci sebuah gelas di dekatnya. Jinyoung merasakan pipinya memanas. "Mwo?", tanyanya menutupi rasa malunya.

"Baby?", tawar Mark. "Terlalu biasa…", Jinyoung yang masih gugup berusaha tetap santai mencuci piring.

"Uhm…kau boleh memanggilku Yi En oppa….". Jinyoung menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya mendengar kata yang barusan diucapkan Mark.

"Nyong-ah…!", Mark dengan sigap menangkap gelas yang hampir saja pecah tapi akibatnya dia menyenggol Jinyoung yang masih terpaku, Mark yang menyadarinya menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan jinyoung sehingga pemuda manis itu berakhir di dekapan kekasihnya.

"Nyong-ah, gwaenchana?", Mark meletakkan gelas tadi ke westafel lagi. "Hey…aku hanya bercanda…k-kau..bisa memanggilku apa saja…", pemuda blonde itu sedikit takut melihat ekspresi blank kekasihnya.

"Uh…aku…aku memanggilmu Yi En saja…", ucapnya masih malu-malu di dalam pelukan Mark.

"Omo…kyeopta…", Mark mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jinyoung.

 **(Markjin 4ever)**

"Yi En hyung…", panggil Jinyoung kemudian duduk di sebelah Mark yang sudah lebih dahulu beristirahat. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk acara akhir tahun.

"Yi En? Kau memanggilnya Yi En?", Jackson yang duduk di dekat Mark menunjuk roomatenya,"Kalau begitu panggil aku Gaga hyung, jinyoungie…", pinta Jackson dengan wajah wang puppynya.

"Dia pacarku bukan pacarmu…", kata Mark iritasi lalu menarik jinyoung yang terkekeh menjauh dari Jackson. "Ouh…ahay…", tawa hyena Jackson membahana di ruang latihan. "Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku akan segera mempunyai juga…".

"Nugu?", Tanya Bambam yang bergabung untuk istirahat.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?".

"OOOhhhh…charaera…", Jaebum yang berdiri disamping computer mengacungkan jempolnya dengan excited.

"Jangan bercanda hyung…", Bambam memukul pundak Jackson pelan.

"Apa aku-"

"Ini fanfic Markjin bukan Jackbam, kalian kehilangan moment langka tuh…", Yugyeom menunjuk Jinyoung yang duduk di atas paha Mark yang mengelus puncak kepala Jinyoung.

"Ah…matda…aku hampir lupa, aku lanjutkan pengakuanku nanti Bam…", Jackson menekan-nekan pundak Bambam yang bingung.

"Wae?", Mark membuka perlahan matanya. Jinyoung yang tertidur menggeliat karena merasakan pergerakan 'kasur'nya.

"Ah…sebaiknya tidurkan saja Jinyoung disofa…", saran Jaebum melihat posisi Jinyoung dipangkuan Mark. Dia khawatir Jinyoung akan merasa kesakitan setelah bangun nanti apalagi mereka baru selesai latihan dance.

Mark menuruti perintah sang leader, dia juga sebenarnya kasihan pada kekasihnya. Dia meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh jinyoung di atas sofa, membenarkan letak tangan dan kakinya lalu duduk di sebelah kepala Jinyoung yang spertinya tidur sangat pulas.

"Mark hyung…sudah sejauh mana kau dengan Jinyoung hyung?", Tanya sang maknae. Mark menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Jinyoung. "Maksudmu gyeom-ah?", Mark tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Yugyeom yang kini menyeringai.

"Aigoo hyung…Mark hyung tak usah malu…apa hanya ciuman waktu malam natal saja? Eeeiii…jangan bercanda, kau sudah hampir seminggu menjadi kekasih Jinyoung hyung, Hyu-ouch!", Yugyeom mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena Jaebum menjitaknya. "Jaga bicaramu maknae-ssi. Ingat umurmu…".

"Yah..leader-ssi…kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan main vocal kita…", matanya melirik Youngjae yang tersipu. "Jaebum-ah,,,neo…", Mark yang merasa perhatian mereka telah teralihkan ikut menyerang Jaebum.

"Aniya…aniya…jangan percaya…", elak Jaebum

"Ah…! Pantas saja pagi itu Youngjae mengenakan boxermu…ahay!", sepertinya Yugyeom mendapat sekutu, Wang Jackson. "Yah…Hajima!", sengit Jaebum antara kesal dan malu.

"Wae? Kita sudah setahun pacaran, memangnya tidak boleh?", aku Youngjae polos yang disambut gelak tawa member yang lain sedangkan Jaebum menutup wajahnya. Terbongkar alibinya meminta satu kamar dengan main vocal GOT7 ini. Sementara Mark memikirkan perkataan Yugyeom, benarkah?. Dia memandangi wajah polos Jinyoung yang tampak damai. Satu pikiran tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya, sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng. Apa yang merasuki akal sehatmu Mark? Kalian belum genap seminggu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **(Markjin 4ever)**

Jam wecker di sebelah bantal Mark menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, sejam lagi jam Pikachu itu akan berdering tapi si pemilik sudah bangun duluan. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya kemudian menghela nafas panjang menghilangkan gelisahnya tapi percuma, dia masih mengingat nama yang sejak sore tadi terus menempel di kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku temui saja…padahal tinggal satu atap kenapa masih saja rindu?", gumamnya sambil menuruni tangga. Ia membuka pintu perlahan agar Jackson tidak bangun.

"Omo kamchagya!', kagetnya melihat sosok yang melintas di sebelahnya. "Nyong-ah? Kau sudah bangun?", Mark heran melihat Jinyoung sudah bangun jam segini. Yah walaupun Jinyoung yang memang setiap hari bangun paling dahulu.

"Yi En hyung sendiri kenapa sudah bangun jam segini?", Jinyoung memgajak Mark ke dapur. Ia berencana membuatkan coklat panas. "Eoh…hanya terbangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi….", dalihnya. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan dia tak bisa tidur hanya karena ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Jinyoung. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?", Jinyoung meletakkan segelas coklat panas di depan Mark yang menggumamkan kata Thanks kemudian menyeruput minuman hangat itu.

"Eopsoyo…mungkin dirimu?".

" Na ya? Wae nay a?", bingung Jinyoung.

"Because you're too precious for me…", Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang merona.

"Cchh…", Jinyoung meminum seteguk lagi coklat panasnya. "Aku berpikir kau menyukai orang lain,Hyung…".

"Wae?", Tanya Mark heran.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan dengan tenang padaku, orang yang kau suka, kapan akan menyatakan persaanmu", bibir Jinyoung mengerucut imut mengingat kejadian yang meremukkan hatinya.

"Aku gugup Nyong-ah…tapi melihat ekspresi waktu itu, entah kenapa aku yakin kau menaruh hati padaku juga…".

"Yah! Aku patah hati waktu itu…"

"Aku sudah mengganti hatimu yang patah dengan hatiku", Mark menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya tapi Jinyoung menarik dirinya yang membuat Mark sedikit tersentak. "lalu sekarang kau tak punya hati?".

"Aku sudah menitipkannya padamu,baby…". Rayuan gombal Mark membuat Jinyoung tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Sejak kapan Mark yang bicara saja masih berpikir sekarang begitu pandai merayu. Tubuh Jinyoung sampai terantuk kulkas di belakangnya.

"Hentikan babe…aku serius…"

"Arasso..hahahha…ara…hahaha.", Jinyoung masih tertawa, ia merasa lebih lepas semenjak pertamakali mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Brak! Mark tiba-tiba menggebrak kulkas, mengunci jinyoung diantara lengannya yang seketika menghentikkan tawa Jinyoung. Matanya menatap Mark yang juga menatap balik. Glek! Ludahnya terasa tersangkut ditenggorokkan.

"Hyung…Yi En Hyung…", panggil Jinyoung merinding akan tatapan kekasihnya. Mark mungkin terlihat lemah tapi tenaganya cukup kuat untuk ukuran namja.

"Jinyoungie…", panggil Mark, tidak, itu lebih mirip desahan. Jinyoung merasa nafasnya memendek. Apa sekarang dia akan kehilangan keperawa-,eh, maksudnya keperjakaannya? Andwae…mereka baru seminggu…tapi,tapi,tapi…

"Let makes this morning hotter", Mark menyambar bibir Jinyoung yang membuat si pemilik tersentak mendapat serangan mendadak. Tidak, ini tidak sama seperti ciuman mereka seminggu lalu. Kali ini Mark lebih menuntut. Jinyoung merasakan bibir Mark berusaha memagut bibir bawahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Mark melepas bibirnya, menatap Jinyoung dengan mata sayunya,"Kiss me back", perintahnya yang membuat Jinyoung makin merinding. Kekasihnya begitu hot, bahkan Mark masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, bagaimana kalau…Jinyoung…., sepertinya ciuman tadi berhasil mengusir Jinyoung yang polos dari kepalanya.

Mark meraup sekali lagi bibir kekasihnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya,"ah-hhmmnnpphh!", pekik Jinyoung tertahan karena lidah Mark menerobos ke dalam gua hangatnya. "hhmmphh—aahh", Jinyoung terhanyut ketika lidah Mark melilit lidahnya. Mark benar-benar membuatnya melayang hanya dengan satu ciuman. No more innocent Jinyoung pikirnya.

Lidah mereka saling membelit, suara decakan saliva menggema di dapur mungil dorm mereka. "uhhmmhh…Yi En oppa…", Mark yang mencium dagu Jinyoung menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Jinyoung yang sudah memerah. "a..a..aku…", Jinyoung gelagapan. Sungguh, tadi dia hanya terbawa suasana.

"Katakan lagi babyhh…", desah Mark di telinga Jinyoung.

"nngghhh…oppahhh…", Jinyoung menggelinjang saat Mark menggigit cuping telinganya, kedua tangannya otomatis meremat rambut blonde Mark.

"naekkeoya…", bisik Mark lagi sebelum menyerang leher Jinyoung.

"Yi Enhhh…haakhh…ah!", Rupanya tangan Mark mulai memanjakan kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Jinyoung.

"Omo! Yah!".

JInyoung sontak mendorong Mark yang masih asyik menjilati tulang selangkanya. Mark Ingin protes tapi melihat sang leader menatap sengit ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jaebum hyung maafkan kami…", Jinyoung merasa bersalah.

"lain kali lakukan dikamar saja. Bagaimana kalau duo maknae melihat kalian?".

"Sorry Jaebum-ah…ayo Nyong-ah…kita harus siap-siap…sudah pukul lima lewat…", Mereka baru ingat aka nada schedule hari ini.

"Ah…tutupi tanda di lehermu…", ucap Jaebum membuat Jinyoung membliak. Oh god, dia lupa menghentikan Mark saat melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa baby…kita bias tutupi..", Mark mengecup pipi Jinyoung.

"Apa kau marah?".

"Wae?", Tanya Mark heran melihat perubahan Jinyoung.

"Ani…kita..tadi…uunngg,,,hampir…"

"Khukhukhu…kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu…eottae?".

"Hyuuuung…", jinyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Mark. Apa itu artinya dia benar-benar akan bercinta dengan Mark? Ouh..yah…kenapa jadi Jinyoung yang mesum sekarang?.

Mark mengangkat dagu Jinyoung agar pemuda manis itu menatapnya,"Uhm! Lain kali…". Mark terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jinyoung kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung. Beberapa mili lagi sebelum…

"Yah Bummie Hyuuung…kau memakai boxerku lagi….", Teriakkan Youngjae menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Najung-e…", bisik Jinyoung.

"Ne…I'll eat you up…", bisik Mark. Jinyoung tersenyum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Mark memerah. Jinyoung melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Mark, mengecup pipi kekasihnya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mengedipkan matanya pada Mark yang terpaku.

 **TBC?**

khekhekhe...eottae?  
sepertinya ini baru pemanasan. ahhhh ., mo nyari moment yang pas buat nulis yg bener2 HOT. hehehe..

anyway...thanks for reviewsnya...masih newbie greeny-greeny...

Mo dilanjut lagi?


	3. Let me see you want me

Could it be the last story?

Who knows…

Enjoy it….

LET ME SEE YOU WANT ME

Mark men-scroll smartphonenya, matanya tak lepas dari artikel yang baru saja dia baca. Dia tak mempermasalahkan artikel pertama yang dia baca, Mark malah tau lebih awal. Dia bangga akan kekasihnya yang mendapat lead role pertamanya di layar lebar. Tapi artikel kedua sedikit menaikkan tensinya, meskipun ia akan tahu kemana arah cerita film yang akan dibintangi pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ya, mereka sedang ada di kamar Jinyoung. Sebagai kekasih cemburu itu wajar bukan, melihat kekasihmu sendiri dengan lawan jenis?. Dan artikel ketiga sungguh membuatnya bangkit dari posisinya sehingga kepala Jinyoung yang bersandar di dadanya terjatuh. Jinyoung terbangun, menatap heran kekasihnya yang mendadak aneh. "Hyung…gwaenchana?", tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Hm..", jawabnya singkat, masih memperhatikan ponselnya. Jawaban Mark tak memuaskan Jinyoung sama sekali apalagi melihat raut wajah Mark. "Yi En Hyung? Apa ada yang salah?". Jinyoung sadar penuh dari tidurnya sekarang.

"ani…aku keluar sebentar…", saut Mark datar meninggalkam kamar Jinyoung, sementara si pemilik kamar hanya menatap bingung kepergian kekasihnya.

(Markiepooh)

Sudah hampir tiga hari Mark mendiamkan Jinyoung, tentu saja Jinyoung merasa heran, aneh dan diambang frustrasi. Mark yang manja jadi Mark yang dingin lagi. Hingga…

"Hyung…hyung…jinyoung hyung". Suara sang maknae mengagetkan Jinyoung yang sedang membaca script filmya. "Tenang sedikit Yugyeom-ah…".

"Ani hyung…ini gawat…". Serunya lebih gawat dari kata-katanya sendiri.

"Apanya gawat?".

"Mark-hyung-"

"Yi En? Yi En Wae?", Jinyoung ikut panic mendengar nama Mark.

"Isshh..hyung dengar dulu sampai selesai…"

"palli marhaebwa…( ayo cepat bilang)…".

"Mark-hyung akan ikut WGM…", Yugyeom menunjukkan artikel di ponselnya, tubuh Jinyoung terhenyak ke belakang, tatapan matanya kosong. Kenapa Mark tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Dia saja bilang jika akan membintangi film. "Mark-hyung eodi?(Mark hyung dimana?)".

"rrr..hyung..gwaenchana?", Yugyeom prihatin melihat ekspresi Jinyoung.

"Aku Tanya, dimana Mark-hyung?", Jinyoung mencengkram lengan Yugyeom.

"Aku rasa masih di ruang latihan…", jawab Yugyeom takut-takut. Apa dia akan membuat hyungnya bertengkar?. Ah…dia tak bermaksud begitu, dia hanya kaget melihat artikel sekembalinya dia dari toilet.

Jinyoung segera ke ruang latihan sambil membawa ponsel Yugyeom, JB dan Youngjae sedang melatih vocal mereka, Jackson mengaca, Bambam sibuk selca, dan orang yang di carinya sedang stretching.

"Ouh…Jinyoung hyung?", sapa Bambam yang pertama kali menyadasri kehadirannya.

"Mark aku ingin bicara…", Jinyoung tak sempat membalas sapaan Bambam. Dia malah membuat vocal line menghentikan kegiatannya, Jackson berhenti mengaca dan Mark menoleh saja.

"Wae?", Tanya Mark datar.

"Ige majayo? (Ini beneran?)", Jinyoung menunjukkan artikel yang tadi dibacanya. Mark menatap ponsel di depannya malas.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?".

Jinyoung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan,"Hyuung…", katanya tak percaya. "Mark hyung,,,aku tak pernah melarangmu ikut acara apapun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi bukankah kita sepakat memberitahu masing-masing dulu kegiatan kita?", mata Jinyoung memerah menahan tangis, suaranya mulai serak. Jaebum yang mencium sesuatu tidak beres hanya memperhatikan saja, dia tak ingin ikut campur masakah pasangan ini. Jackson menarik Bambam yang sebelumnya berdiri paling dekat dengan pasangan MarkJin.

"Jinyoung-ah…itu hanya acara rekaan, kau besar-besarkan sekali…"

"Hyuuung…aku tahu, tapi aku juga tahu bagaimana acara ini. Yi En hyung,,,,aku ini kekasihmu…", air matanya jatuh sudah.

"Profesionallah sedikit…bahkan Youngjae yang lebih muda darimu biasa saja ketika Jaebum melakukan adegan kissing…". Jaebum dan Youngjae kaget namanya ikut diseret-seret.

"Kau menyebalkan! Snowman!", pekik Jinyoung kesal kemudian keluar dari ruang latihan dan hampir menabrak Yugyeom yang baru tiba lagi di ruang latihan.

(JINYOUNGIEE)

Suasana makan malam terlihat canggung bahkan cenderung dingin. Mark yang biasanya duduk dekat Jinyoung sekarang duduk dekat Yugyeom, Jinyoung juga duduk dekat Youngjae. Member yang lain bertukar pandang menanyakan ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jaebum memberi isyarat agar tetap tenang.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mencuci piring-piring ini…", tawar Yugyeom, sepertinya dia masih merasa bersalah. "Uhm…", saut Jinyoung masih ogah-ogahan. "Kau mau makan buah,hyung? Biar aku kupaskan?", tawar youngjae. "Tak usah…tapi terima kasih tawarannya".

"Ambilkan untukku saja, Jae-ah", pinta sang leader yang disambut anggukan Youngjae untuk segera ke dapur. Yugyeom membereskan piring-piring yang mereka gunakan", Jackson hyung, kita bantu Gyeomi…", ajak Bambam yang tadi diberi tanda oleh Jaebum untuk ikut pergi ke dapur bersama Jackson dan Yugyeom.

Sekarang tinggal Jaebum, Jinyoung dan Mark di meja makan. Jaebum menarik nafas sejenak, memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang bahkan belum genap sebulan pacaran. Dia tahu masalah yang dihadapi Mark dan Jinyoung dari Youngjae tapi dia tak ingin ikut campur, Jaebum ingin MarkJin menyelesaikannya berdua. Hey, dia juga sempat dimaki-maki Youngjae setelah adegan kissingnya meskipun tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku mau ke-"

"Tetap disitu Mark-hyung. Selesaikan masalah kalian segera, jangan sampai berefek pada jadwal kita. Dua hari lagi anniversary dua tahun GOT7. Aku tak ingin fans kecewa, kalian juga bukan?. Jadi, Hyung, Jinyoung-ah. Bicara dan selesaikan!", Jaebum bangkit, meninggalkan pasangan Markjin.

"Mwoanya?( kalian sedang apa?)", heran Jaebum melihat keempat dongsaengnya bertumpuk di depan pintu.

"Nonton drama", jawab Jackson.

"Drama?", Jaebum semakin heran.

"My love Markeu…", tambah Yugyeom yakin.

"Heol! ", Jaebum menarik ke empat dongsaengnya kembali ke dapur.

(Markjin 4ever)

Hampir lima belas menit tak ada yang bicara. Hanya sesekali bertukar pandang tapi diakhiri membuang muka sebal. Jinyoung gemas ingin menarik Mark dan berteriak di depan wajahnya tapi dia masih berpikir di bawah ada tetangga. Dia tak mungkin membuat kerusuhan. Dia memilih berpindah duduk di atas sofa. Sedikit dekat dengan Mark yang lebih memilih dengan ponselnya.

'cchh…jadi dia sekarang pacaran dengan ponsel', batin Jinyoung. Dia memandang Mark dengan dahi berkerut sepertinya dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Pluk! Satu bantal mengenai kepala Mark yang langsung menoleh ke arah Jinyoung,"Neo…(kau)", desis Mark sehabis dilempar bantal sofa.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN TUAN YI EN!", teriaknya.

"Hey! Seenaknya menyebutku menyebalkan!", Mark tak terima dikatai.

"KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN, AKU TAHU KAU TAMPAN, SEMUA ORANG MENYEBUTMU COOL. TAPI KAU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH TAPI BERANINYA KAU MENGIKUTI ACARA WGM TANPA BILANG PADAKU", Jinyoung melepaskan semua amarahnya.

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Kau yang mulai dulu!"

"APa? Aku? Hey! Aku sudah minta izin dulu sebelum membintangi film. Tapi kau-!".

"Tapi kau tak pernah bilang jika ada kissing scene!". Mark juga menumpahkan emosinya.

"Apa? Yah!", Jinyoung mendengus kesal,"Kau sendiri yang bilang harus professional, bukan?. Itu hanya rekaan", Jinyoung merasa menang satu langkah.

"Park Jin Young", Mark mengeratkan giginya.

"Mwo? Sekarang kau mengaku salah?".

"Nope! Its still yours…".

"Aiisshh…kau menyebalkan sekali. Tinggal akui saja kau salah, semua selesai!".

"Untuk apa aku mengakui jika bukan aku yang salah!", Mark masih ngotot.

"Cuma pacar, tapi begitu mengekang. Aku tak butuh orang sepertimu!", Jinyoung kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. "Memangnya aku butuh kau!", teriak Mark tak kalah ngotot.

Sementara di dapur ke lima member lainnya mengelus dada dan wajah, belum berhasil bahkan tambah parah. Markjin payah pikir mereka menyaksikan drama, eh, pertengkaran pasangan tadi. Padahal sama-sama butuh tapi gengsi sekali mengakuinya. Sepertinya mereka butuh bantuan untuk kali ini.

(Markjin 4ever)

Member GOT7 sedang gladi untuk acara anniversary mereka. Jinyoung dan Mark masih belum baikan ternyata. Saatnya kelima peri beraksi. "Nyong-ah…kau mau bermain adegan ini denganku? Sepertinya seru…", tawar Jackson saat istirahat. "Mana?", Jinyoung mengambil kertas yang tadi di bawa Jackson. "Eh? Kenapa ada adegan cium pipi segala?", protes Jinyoung. "Kau pelit sekali…bukankah itu biasa?".

Tiba-tiba suara remasan kertas mengagetkan Jinyoung dan Jackson. Rupanya daritadi Mark duduk di belakang Jinyoung. Jackson tersenyum melihat reaksi Mark. "Dia kenapa? Sensi sekali…peluk saja, bukan cium…", Putus Jinyoung akhirnya.

"Mark-hyuuuung…ayo kita selfie…lalu kita upload untuh ahgase…", Bambam menarik Mark untuk mendekat.

"Cchh…genit!", gerutu Jinyoung melihat Markbam mengambil foto selfie. "Kau kenapa hyung?", Tanya Yugyeom yang kebetulan lewat. "Mark, eh, maksudku mereka berdua masih saja bisa selfie…", YUgyeom ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang kentara sekali cemburu. "Ambil saja lagi hyung, dia milikmu…".

"Siapa? Iishh! Aku tak butuh!", Jinyoung pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom yang tertawa.

(Markjin 4ever)

Jinyoung baru saja kembali dari toilet ketika mendengar suara orang menabrak sesuatu. Dia berlari mendekati sumber suara gaduh. "Yi En hyung!", pekiknya menghampiri Mark yang terkapar memegangi kakinya. Kemudian kerumunan mulai memenuhi belakang panggung.

"Hyung gwaenchana?", satu pertanyaan yang hampir ditanyakan semua orang saat melihatnya.

"Jinyoung sedang mengambil spray dan kompres", jawab Mark. Ke lima member saling pandang, sepertinya ada titik cerah disini. Sementara staf sudah panik melihat artis mereka kesakitan.

"Sebelah mana yang sakit?", Jinyoung yang datang dengan sapu tangan, kompres dan spray memegang kaki Mark.

"Disini,Babe…", Mark menunjuk kaki sebelah kanannya tanpa sadar memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan babe. Ke lima member menahan tawa karena akhirnya misi mereka berhasil, tapi untuk Mark yang jatuh itu murni jalan Tuhan. Jaebum memberi tahu staff untuk kembali, biar mereka saja yang merawat Mark.

"Hati-hati, kau tadi sedang apa?", Jinyoung terlihat telaten memijit kaki Mark yang meringis menahan sakit. Sama sekali tak tampak mereka sedang bertengkar. "Hyung, kami tinggal ya? Kau sepertinya sudah punya perawat pribadi", goda Yugyeom senyum-senyum gaje. Jinyoung baru menyadari dia jadi perhatian lagi pada Mark segera melepaskan kaki Mark. "Baby…masih sakit…", Mark merengut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Baby?", Jinyoung pura-pura marah,"Untung aku selalu membawa kompres dan spray ini…".

"Wah…kekasih siaga", celetuk Bambam.

"Nyong-ah…", Mark memandang Jinyoung dengan puppy eyes. "Dasar manja…", Jinyoung akhirnya tersenyum juga menarik kaki Mark. "Ah…guys…kita sebaiknya kembali ke depan…", Jaebum menarik member yang lain untuk meninggalkan MarkJin.

(WARNING!)

"Hyung..kakimu sudah tidak sakit, lepaskan…", Jinyoung merasa menggendong bayi raksasa meski dia sebenarnya tak keberatan ditempeli Mark terus. "Nyong-ah…malam ini aku tidur denganmu lagi…", Mark masih memeluk Jinyoung.

"Jackson Hyung…aku dan bambam sepertinya mau pindah kamar…", kata Yugyeom mendengar percakapan pasangan MarkJin yang ditanggapi kekehan member yang lain.

"Baiklah…hanya karena kau tadi sakit aku mengabulkan permintaanmu…". Jinyoung mengajak Mark ke kamarnya. "Gyeom-ah kau kemana?", Jinyoung heran melihat Yugyeom membawa bantal dan selimutnya. "Ngungsi bentar…selamat malam Hyung…", Yugyeom ngibrit pergi. Mark tersenyum. "Kau kenapa?", Jinyoung melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang aneh.

"Ani…eopseoyo ( Ngga…ngga ada apa-apa)".

"Mandilah…ini handuk dan baju…", Jinyoung menyerahkan perlengkapan mandi.

"Aku mau dimandikan", Jinyoung mendelik,"Hyung!", pipinya terasa panas atas permintaan Mark.

"Kau tidak lihat ada tanda warning di bagian ini? Jadi kita boleh-".

"Yi En oppa sayang…cepat sana mandi…", Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Mark masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Mark mengoceh lagi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Mark muncul hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggang. Jinyoung merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia memang sering melihat Mark topless tapi entah mengapa sensasinya lain kali ini. "Nyong-ah…", Mark sudah ingin memeluknya tapi Jinyoung berkelit,"Aku mau mandi juga", Jinyoung buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, dadanya terasa akan meledak. Dia buru-buru membasuh diri hingga dia menyadari hanya ada satu handuk, dan itu dipakai Mark. "Eotteokkae?", ringisnya. Iya membuka pintu dan mendapati Mark sedang mengeringkan rambut. "Hyung", Panggilnya pelan. Mark menoleh,"Pinjam handuk…", Jinyoung tampak memelas. Mark menyeringai,"Ambil sendiri…". Jinyoung membelalak. "Hyung…aku kedinginan dan aku te-", oopss! Jinyoung benar-benar cari mati. "Keluarlah baby…".

"Tidak…tidak mau…pinjamkan dulu handuknya".

"Dasar keras kepala…".

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran lagi…cepat bawa sini. Itu handukku…".

"Baik…baiklah…", Mark menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi ketika tangan Jinyoung terjulur Mark menariknya hingga terjatuh di atas kasur dengan posisi Jinyoung di bawah. Jinyoung yang menyadari keadaannya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. "You know…I really need you now…", bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung. "I want you…", katanya sebelum meraup bibir Jinyoung. Pemuda manis itu mulai membalas ciuman Mark, tangannya meremat rambut blonde Mark.

Ciuman Mark mulai turun ke dagu dan leher sesekali menjilati telinga Jinyoung hingga si pemilik melenguh. Tangannya menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi tubuh Jinyoung tadi ketika mereka terjatuh. Tubuh putih itu menaikkan hasrat Mark,"You're so beautiful…", Mark menjilat bahu kemudian turun di antara nipple Jinyoung. "ahhh…Yi En…", lenguh Jinyoung merasakan sesuatu yang basah di putingnya. Mark menjilat puting Jinyoung kemudian menyedotnya. "Uuhhh,,,,sshhh", Jinyoung hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Mark.

"Ouh yeah…", Mark memandang naik turun tubuh Jinyoung yang polos.

"Hyunghhhh…", Jinyoung menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kenapa malu baby?", Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung yang menutupi wajahnya lalu menarik tubuh Jinyoung hingga mereka dalam posisi duduk. Mark kemudian memangku Jinyoung, meraup bibirnya lagi."HHmmmmpphh-ah!", pekik Jinyoung kecil karena mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidah mereka bertemu hingga saliva tercampur bahkan menetes di sudut bibir Jinyoung.

"hhmmmpphh…aahh", desah Jinyoung. Tangan Mark memainkan pantat Jinyoung yang menjadi favoritnya. Menelusuri belahannya hingga membuat Jinyoung memekik tertahan di bibir Mark.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh…sshhh…", Mark memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Jinyoung sementara bibirnya asyik menandai leher Jinyoung sambil bergumam Naekkeoya. Gesekkan antara kedua batang mereka makin menambah friksi yang membuat Jinyoung kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tangan Mark merambat ke bagian depan, menggesek kedua batang mereka bersamaan,"Hyunghhhh…oouuhh…", ketika dirasakan tangan hangat Mark mengurut kejantanannya. "Ssshhh…aahh…yess…", Mark mendesah pula. "Ahh,,biarhh..ahh…aku saja…", Jinyoung menyingkirkan tangan Mark kemudian turun dari pangkuan Mark. Dia bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya karena Mark bersandar di tembok sebelah kasur Jinyoung. "Punyamu lumayan besar…apa akan muat?", Jinyoung memperhatikan kejantanan Mark yang sudah menegang sempurna. "Ahh..mmhh…pasti muat…cepat manjakan dia beibhhh…", Mark mengerang tak tahan. Jinyoung menjilat ujung kejantanan Mark,"Ouh yeahhh…ssshhh…teruskan sayanghhhh…". Jinyoung kemudian menghisapnya, kepalanya naik turun,''rrmmhhpppmm..sshhh", desahnya membuat Mark hampir sampai tapi belum saatnya dia mengeluarkannya sekarang.

"Ouhh….sudah Jinyoungieeehhhh….aahhh…", Mark menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Jinyoung yang mengerang kecewa. "Permainan baru dimulai…sweety…", Mark meraup lagi bibir Jinyoung lalu mendorongnya agar Jinyoung merebah. Melebarkan kedua paha Jinyoung,"Mark?", Jinyoung menatap Mark takut ketika merasakan ujung kejantanan Mark di lubangnya. "Percaya padaku…I'll be gentle baby jinyoungie…", Mark mengecup bibir Jinyoung. Mark tahu ini pertama bagi Jinyoung, dia juga tentunya.

"I'm in…", Mark mendorong kejantanannya memasuki manhole Jinyoung. "Aaahhkkk…", teriak jinyoung merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Perih,,,tapi dia tak ingin mengecewakan Mark. "Stretch my backhhhh…", ucap Mark ditengah usahanya menembus Jinyoung. "Mhhh…sshhh…".

"Just relax…", Mark mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jinyoung. Jari-jari jinyoung mulai terasa mencengkram kulitnya ketika dia memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. "Ouuhh…hhmm,,,aahh", desah Jinyoung. "Ketathhhh sekalihhh…shithhhh…", desah Mark.

"Bergerakhhh…Markhhh…", nafas Jinyoung memburu.

"Ready?", Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mark menarik kejantanannya sebatas kepalanya kemudian dengan sekali sentak mendorognya lagi. "Ssshhh…ouuhh…aahhahh…ah!", Jinyoung memekik ketika sesuatu di dalamnya terasa tersengat. "Gotchahh…", bisik Mark yang masih memompa kejantanannya. "I'm going fasterhhh…".

"Yeaahhh…faster opppaahh…ahhh..harderrhhh…shit!", Jinyoung lupa mengontrol suara sepertinya. "Ouuhh..feels goodhhh…", batangnya terasa di pijat oleh dinding hole Jinyoung. Pemuda manis itu merasakan kejantanannya dan milik kekasihnya membesar dan berkedut-kedut", Ouhhh…you getting bigerhhhhh…nikmathhhh….Markhhhh", erangnya sambil meremas sprei kasurnya.

"Yi En oppaahh…cominghhhh…", erangan Jinyoung makin menambah semangat Mark untuk memompa kejantanannya.

"Together Babyhhh…", Mark memompa lebih cepat hingga menimbulkan suara lebih keras ketika kulit mereka beradu.

"Akuuuhhh…ahhhkkk…Markkhhhh". Jinyoung merasakan gelombang yang begitu dahsyat, ketika cairan putih itu menyembur mengenai dadanya dan perut Mark juga semburan hangat di lubangnya ketika Mark mengejang,"Jinyoungiiiihhhhh…", erangnya.

Jinyoung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Mark terbaring di sebelah Jinyoung, merapikan rambut Jinyoung di dahinya. "Kau hebat Jinyoungie…". Puji Mark mengecup pundak Jinyoung dari belakang. "Kau juga…", balas Jinyoung.

"Belum selesai…"

"Apa? Yah!...ahhh…hajima..ahhhh..hajima…", Jinyoung mencoba menyingkirkan tangan nakal Mark di kejantanannya. Sepertinya mereka lupa besok ada anniversary GOT7 karena terdengar erangan Jinyoung setelah itu.

OMG, apa ini?

Eottae? HOT?biasa? ato kurang hot? Kurang panjang?

Thanks for reviews…. 3


	4. Chapter 4 (end)

Epilog

Jinyoung meletakkan nasi goreng kimchi ketujuh di atas meja. Sudah mendekati jam 8 kenapa member lainnya tak ada yang bangun?. Biasanya jam tujuh saja mereka sudah berkumpul diruang tengah, yah…meskipun agak malas-malasan. Tapi kali ini sudah sejam lewat tak ada tanda-tanda member lain untuk bangun.

Jinyoung baru saja akan mengetuk pintu vocalist line tapi Jaebum sudah lebih dahulu membuka pintunya dari dalam dan hampir saja dia terjerembab ke dalam. "Kenapa baru bangun hyung?", protes JInyoung sambil menoleh ke dalam, tampak Youngjae yang sepertinya masih setengah tersadar duduk di atas kasur mengucek-ucek matanya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau…", Jaebum kembali masuk ke kamarnya, menarik Youngjae untuk bangun,"Aku?", Jinyoung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya bingung. Memangnya dia melakukan apa pada Jaebum?

"Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suara Jinyoung-hyung dari kamar Jackson hyung", Yugyeom yang sudah bangun menambah protes yang ditujukan pada JInyoung. "Apa Mark seganas itu?", Jackson menyeringai di samping Yugyeom.

"Sorry…I couldn't control myself last night…its went too rough…", Mark muncul menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena otaknya mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud member yang lain. Sepertinya semalam dia lupa diri.

"Gara-gara jinyoung-hyung sekarang buttku juga sakit", celetuk Youngjae yang membuat semua member menoleh ke arah sang leader. Jaebum membliak,"Jae-mmphhh", Jaebum buru-buru membekap mulut kekasihnya sebelum berlanjut menceritakan kisah mereka semalam. "Hahaha…sebaiknya kita makan…", Jaebum menyeret Youngjae ke meja makan. Sementara member yang lain terkekeh sambil menuju meja makan juga.

(MARKJIN)

Suasana meja makan menjadi ramai dengan Jinyoung menjadi sasaran mereka. "Keumanhae…", Jinyoung merengut setengah malu setengah kesal dijadikan bahan pagi ini. Termasuk Mark yang ikut-ikutan menggodanya, memangnya siapa yang membuatnya berteriak semalam?. "He was hot…", Mark menambahkan lagi yang berhadiah sikutan dari Jinyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya,"Mwo? Benarkan?".

"Hyung!", pekik Jinyoung tertahan. Mark terkekeh lalu merangkul Jinyoung agar lebih dekat dengannya. "It's my way to claim you as mine…", bisik Mark yang membuat pipi Jinyoung merona.

"Ahhh…mereka manis sekali Jaebum hyung…", rengek Youngjae pada sang leader. Tapi Jaebum masih tenang menyantap nasinya. Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena diacuhkan kekasihnya. Jaebum meminum segelas air setelah nasi di piringnya habis lalu memutar tubuh Youngjae agar menghadap dirinya dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agak kaget dengan aksi Jaebum yang tiba-tiba. Yugyeom yang duduk di sebelah Youngjae mengumpat karena tersedak nasi yang dimakannya. Jaebum melepas bibir kekasihnya kemudian menatap heran rekan-rekannya yang tampak syok. "Wae? Memangnya aku tak boleh mencium kekasihku?", tanya Jaebum dengan tampang datar sementara Youngjae tersipu-sipu. "As long as you don't rape him in front of us…", ledek Jackson yang menautkan alis Jaebum, dia tak mengerti yang diucapkan Jackson.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku meminjam mobil manager".

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?", Jackson heran, tumben Mark mau keluar.

"Deiteu…",

"EEEEE?", Semua member kompak memekik. Mark yang biasanya tenggelam pada dua gadgetnya sekarang ingin keluar, dan, dan, dan meminjam mobil manager segala. Dan kemana katanya tadi? Date?

"Whoaa…Jinyoung-hyung…kau berhasil membuat snowman kita menjadi santa claus…", Bambam bertepuk tangan girang. Jinyoung sendiri juga agak kaget, ini first datenya dengan Mark, dan Mark mengatakan langsung pada yang lain. Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya seperti makin banyak berterbangan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga ingin punya waktu berdua saja dengan Jinyoung".

"Rasa-rasanya di dorm kalian sering berdua saja", ledek Jackson.

"Kita mau kemana?", Jinyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan bahagianya lagi, dia tak menggubris perkataan Jackson yang membuat pemuda Hongkong itu mendengus. "Rahasia…". Jawab Mark.

"Aishh…", Jinyoung mencebil, paling-paling mereka berakhir di HanGang.

(MARKJIN)

Ternyata pikiran Jinyoung salah, mereka tidak berakhir di Hangang. Mark memarkir mobil di sebuah homestay kecil dekat pantai. Homestay yang tidak besar, letakknya agak tinggi di ujung jalan menyampingi pantai.

"Whoaaa…", Jinyoung tak menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya begitu memasuki kamar homestay yang tidak begitu besar tapi melihat pemandangan dari balkonnya membuatnya jadi begitu indah. "Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?", Jinyoung menoleh pada Mark yang memperhatikan Jinyoung sedaritadi. "I have my own way baby…", Mark bergabung dengan Jinyoung di balkon. Jinyoung memeluk Mark sambil bergumam terimakasih.

Jinyoung menyesap the dari cangkirnya sore itu, laut di depannya sedang memerah karena matahari hampir tenggelam. Jinyoung menoleh pada Mark yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya,"You look more beautiful with sunset behind you…look…", Mark memperlihatkan gambar yang berhasil diambilnya. "Sejak kapan kau memotretku?", Jinyoung duduk di sebelah Mark yang bersama-sama melihat hasil jepretan Mark. Dia kira Mark hanya sibuk browsing daritadi, Mark memotretnya ternyata. "Sejak aku tahu ada seorang Park Jin Young yang menyelinap dalam hidupku".

"Kau pikir aku pencuri? Kau sendiri yang memberikan hatimu padaku. Kau sudah mematahkan hatiku sebelumnya". Jinyoung menelusuri ponsel kekasihnya lebih jauh, ada beberapa photo mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Eh? Bahkan ada photonya saat masih training. Sebelum sempat mengomentari lebih lanjut tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Mark.

"Ne…a thief who make me willingly gave my heart…", Mark menempelkan dahi mereka. Jinyoung tersenyum hingga crinkles di matanya terlihat. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

Jinyoung, masih memainkan ponsel Mark, duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya. "Yi En Hyung…kapan schedule WGM-mu?", Jinyoung melihat photo-photo Mark dan keluarganya.

"Memangnya aku ikut WGM?".

"Eh?", Jinyoung tersentak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pada kekasihnya sekarang,"Kau sendiri yang bilang,kan?".

"Just a little revenge for my naughty boy…" Mark mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Maksudnya?", Jinyoung merasa ada yang janggal", Itu berita bohongan?". Mark hanya tersenyum jahil. "Yi En hyung!", pekik Jinyoung. Tawa Mark pecah melihat ekspresi Jinyoung. "nappeunom!". Jinyoung memukul lengan Mark yang memeluknya.

"I only gonna mary with you...".

"Hh!", Jinyoung memalingkan wajahnya. "Jinyoung-ah…", tak ada sahutan,"Babe…baby…", Kali ini Jinyoung malah bangkit dari pangkuan Mark. "Eh?", Mark kaget,"Tuan Jinyoung-Ani-Tuan Jinnie…".

"Mwo? Nugu? Jinnie? ", Jinyoung yang bersandar pada pagar balkon mendelik, Mark bangkit dari kursinya kemudian memanggul Jinyoung di bahunya. Jinyoung memekik tak terima",Mwoanya? Yah! Put Me Down!", Jinyoung meronta di bahu Mark. "Tenang,Jinie-ah…nanti jatuuh…".

"Turunkan aku dulu…", rengek Jinyoung tak terima diperlakukan seperti karung beras. "I'll put you down…".

Tubuh Jinyoung terhempas di atas kasur,"On our bed…", bisik Mark yang kini mengurungnya di bawah tubuhnya. "Yah…", Jinyoung masih mencoba berontak. "Pervert….", Jinyoung mendorong Mark lagi. Mark kemudian menyingkir dari atas Jinyoung sambil tertawa. "Kau pikir itu lucu?", rengut Jinyoung memukul Mark dengan bantal guling berkali-kali. Mark yang menghalangi pukulan Jinyoung dengan tangannya masih tertawa melihat tingkah gemas kekasihnya jika sedang marah.

Hup! Mark menarik bantal guling itu sehingga Jinyoung jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya, pipinya lagi-lagi merona karena wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan gila meski Mark sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini.

"hajima…", Jinyoung bangkit dari tubuh Mark enggan menatap Mark.

"Mwo?", Mark mendekati Jinyoung.

"Berhenti membuat jantungku berdebar dengan gila…".

Mark terkekeh, menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya,"That's a prove that you love me, your body react for me…", Mark menarik dagu Jinyoung, menatap kedua mata sayu Jinyoung.

"Saranghae Tuan Yi En…Yi En Oppa".

"I love you too…and always be…Tuan Jinyoung", Mark menyatukan bibir mereka sementara Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, perlahan lengannya bergerak mengalung di leher Mark.

Meski hari ini hanya sejenak, mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu ini dengan indah. Besok mungkin mereka masih bersama tapi saat-saat seperti ini tak bisa mereka nikmati setiap hari. Meski begitu, selama waktu masih setia berputar, Mark akan menemani Jinyoung begitu juga sebaliknya.

Selesaiiiiiii…..

Kkeutt….

END…

mianheeeeee updatenya telat T.T

Thanks reviewnya…

Doakan aku menemukan ide lagi untuk Markjin Couple yang unyu2 ini….


End file.
